Miss You
by NakamaLuna
Summary: “… Ini bukan mimpi. Aku ada disini. Kau berharap ini mimpi, ini kenyataan. Aku Uchiha Sasuke.. ‘teme’-mu.” SasuNaru... akhirnya NakamaLuna balik lagi...


~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Angin malam berhembus tenang. Melambai-lambaikan rambut pirang seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atap salah satu bangunan di Konoha. Pemuda itu menatap langit, dengan mata biru lautnya, matanya memancarkan sinar harapan yang tiada putusnya. Kadangkala bergumam sesuatu, mendecak kesal, bahkan berbicara sendiri untuk mengabaikan keluh kesahnya.

Perlahan pemuda itu menutup matanya, tangannya memegang dadanya dengan erat. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuka matanya kembali. "Sasuke.." gumamnya pelan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Miss You© NakamaLuna

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T aja deh

Warning: Canon, Shounen-ai, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'back' :d

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sore hari itu sangat cerah, matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Angin berhembus perlahan, menambah kesejukan kampung Konoha. Dan disanalah dia berbaring, di salah satu atap bangunan Konoha. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan mata sebiru langit.

"Naruto!" seorang wanita berambut merah muda memanggil namanya dari bawah. Menyadarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu dari lamunannya. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menengok ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil turun dari atas atap salah satu bangunan Konoha.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum kecut sambil memandangi tanah yang sedang dilewatinya, sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng dan menorehkan senyum kepada perempuan di sampingnya. "Tidak.. aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," ucapnya.

Wanita berambut pink itu mengerutkan alisnya. Dia tahu, tentu saja, dia sudah lama mengenal pria yang berada disebelahnya ini. Tentu saja, dibohongi bukan sesuatu yang mudah baginya. Terpancar jelas dari wajah pemuda itu senyum yang dipaksakannya. _'Sedih lagi?'_ tanya perempuan itu dalam hati. _'Dia sedih lagi?'_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura itu. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah wanita itu.

Sakura menunduk cepat, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto. Tadi kau memikirkan siapa? Sasuke?" ucap perempuan itu, tidak menatap kepada sepasang mata biru laut yang memandang ke arahnya. Dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kecil ke arah tanah sambil menatap pemandangan.

"Eh.." pemuda itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mengelak pun percuma, wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini terlalu pintar baginya. "Yah.. kau tahu sendiri." ucapnya.

"Sedih ya. Memikirkan bahwa salah seorang dari kita sudah tidak ada," ucap Sakura sambil memain-mainkan daun yang berada disalah satu batang pohon di dekatnya. Sakura kemudian menengok ke belakang, menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. "Mengapa tidak mencoba menyerah saja?" tanya Sakura, berusaha mencari secercah harapan di dalam mata biru laut yang ditatapnya itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto malah tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura. "Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menyerah. Sebesar apapun rintangan yang harus kuhadapi.. aku akan terus maju, untuk menggapainya. Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Walau.. aku harus mati," ucap Naruto.

Ekspresi wajah heran terpampang jelas di wajah wanita itu. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, memancarkan kesedihan, "Tidak bisakah kau kembali… seperti dahulu? Kau mengejar cita-citamu.. menjadi hokage," ucap wanita itu sambil memainkan dedaunan lagi.

"Ya. Aku memang tidak bisa kembali seperti dahulu… waktu tidak bisa terputar kembali, karena cita-citaku sekarang ini adalah.. mengejar Sasuke. Menyelamatkannya, kemudian membawa dia pulang ke Konoha. Bukankah itu janji yang dulu kuucapkan padamu?"

Mata berwarna hijau emerald itu menutup. Dia telah menerima jawabannya, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Janji sudah menjadi janji. Dan orang itu… akan menepati janjinya, seberapa beratpun rintangan yang menghadangnya. "Yak," wanita itu memantapkan hatinya kemudian tersenyum kepada pria yang berada di depannya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, terima kasih. Terima kasih juga karena kau telah menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu seberapa banyak pun ucapan terima kasihku terhadapmu… tetap tidak akan cukup atas apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadapku dan orang-orang sekitarmu. Sampai jumpa, Naruto! Kapan-kapan, mampirlah ke rumahku!" teriak perempuan itu seraya melambaikan tangan dan berlari dari hadapannya.

"Boleh saja." Balasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Tampaknya pemuda satu ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan kesehatannya akan tidur di atap bangunan pada malam hari. Dia nampak terlalu asyik memandangi jutaan bintang yang menyebar di langit itu. Nampaknya, malam ini tidak begitu gelap. Sebab, cahaya dari bulan dan bintang turut menyertainya.

Mata biru lautnya memandang ke langit lepas. Tangannya direntangkan ke samping, seperti biasa, dia membaringkan dirinya di atap. "Kenapa tidak kutumpahkan saja ya?" gumamnya. Dia kemudian meposisikan dirinya untuk duduk sambil memegang lututnya.

"Huh! Baiklah, aku akan mengungkapkan kekesalanku! Bukankah kekesalan tidak baik juga kalau ditahan?" ucapnya. "Baiklah, pertama-tama aku sebal sekali dengan Kakashi-sensei lusa lalu. Sebab, dia bilang akan mentraktir mie ramen, namun begitu Iruka-sensei datang dan mengajaknya pergi untuk hal yang tidak penting… dia malah bilang kepadaku dengan tampang polosnya… maaf tidak jadi!" Naruto memisuh-misuh akan kekesalannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dan si Konohamaru! Kemarin dia menumpahkan es krim di kakiku! Lalu Chouji, jatah daging untuk aku makan karena sedang ditraktir oleh Yamato-sensei diambil! Dan.. dan.. apalagi ya?" pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi tenang dan sejenak berpikir.

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, dia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. "Aku rindu padamu, teme." ucapnya sejenak sambil menyender sesuatu.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, dobe." Suara seseorang memecah keheningan. Naruto sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang didengarnya itu. Apakah itu mimpi? Atau hanya khayalan? Naruto baru menyadari… dia bersender pada punggung seseorang.. seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasu-"

"Ssstt.. diamlah dobe! Jika kau berisik, seluruh desa akan tahu kedatanganku. Dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk menengok ke belakang." ucap suara dingin itu.

Naruto diam saja, dia menurut. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai merasakan, kehangatan dari punggung yang disenderinya. Punggung yang kokoh, sama seperti pemiliknya, mereka terus saja diam sambil saling membelakangi tubuh masing-masing.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke. Dia terkejut karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolaknya, tidak ada gerakan atau reaksi apapun. "Sasuke… benarkah kau Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal?" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil ikut merasakan kehangatan punggung yang disenderinya itu. "Benarkah? Benarkah yang ada dibelangku ini Sasuke? Sasuke yang dahulu kukenal. Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mau menyerah, Sasuke yang terlalu sombong… Sasuke yang selalu menunjukkan aksi dirinya… Sasuke yang terlalu memaksakan diri.. Sasuke yang-"

"Dan kau.. masih sama sperti Naruto yang kukenal, dobe." Balas suara dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, dia terbengong. Tanpa sadar, mata biru langitnya meneteskan air mata, entah kenapa. "Kau masih sama.. dobe yang dulu kukenal. Dobe yang tidak mau kalah dari orang lain, dobe yang selalu ceroboh, dobe yang selalu sok kuat.. kau masih seperti itu… Dan kau masih mengejarku, sampai sekarang." ucap Sasuke. Perlahan dia tersenyum, "Ada apa gerangan, sekarang kau tidak menangkapku? Tidak menyerahkan aku kepada Hokage atau semacamnya.. walau kau tahu aku adalah kriminal kelas atas?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Biar saja…" gumam Naruto. "Biar saja semuanya berlalu.. aku sekarang hanya ingin menikmati detik ini. Berharap ini semua bukan mimpi.. dan ini semua tidak cepat berakhir…" ucap Naruto.

"… Ini bukan mimpi. Aku ada disini. Kau berharap ini mimpi, ini kenyataan. Aku Uchiha Sasuke.. 'teme'-mu." ucapnya.

"Teme!" ucap Naruto. "Yah.. teme! Kau benar-benar… teme…" ucap Naruto perlahan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kau ingin menikmati detik ini.. kau sudah menikmatinya. Kau berharap semua ini bukanlah mimpi.. dan ini memang kenyataan. Tapi kau berharap bahwa ini semua tidak cepat berakhir.. aku tidak bisa kabulkan itu," ucap pria berambut hitam itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak.. bisa saja sekarang aku mimpi. Bisa saja rasa hangat ini ditimbulkan karena ada yang menyelimutiku. Mana mungkin kau bisa datang kemari.. tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga 'kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Dobe, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dan aku ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Dan jika aku merasa ingin bertemu denganmu… aku akan langsung berada disana, berlari menuju ke arahmu, tidak peduli sejauh mana aku akan berlari.. aku ingin menemuimu. Disaat aku rindu kepadamu.. aku akan langsung berlari menuju tempatmu. Dan sekarang, aku.. berada di hada-"

"Tapi aku hanya merasakan punggungmu. Kau tidak berada di hadapanku, teme." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. Tentu saja, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi memudahkannya untuk melihat pria berambut pirang yang sedang nyamannya bersender di punggungnya. "Haruskah aku membuktikan padamu.. kalau ini bukan mimpi?" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membuatnya berada di hadapannya. "Ini aku." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum. "Yah, aku tahu itu kau," ucapnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai wajah Sasuke.

"Dan bagaimana kalau ini adalah saat waktunya aku pergi?" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuat tangan Naruto berhenti untuk menggapai wajahnya.

"Tidak!" Naruto memberontak seketika, dia langsung memegang lengan Sasuke erat-erat, berusaha agar pria yang berada di hadapannya itu tidak pergi darinya. Kalung Kristal pemberian dari hokage kelima itu tiba-tiba terputus dan terlempar ke sisi lain ujung atap itu. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Kau akan disini! Di Konoha! Bersama, aku, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei.. dan yang lain!" ucapnya.

Sasuke memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya kamu dobe." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku?" ucap Naruto telmi.

"Sampai jumpa." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat kemudian mendorongnya.

Naruto masih terpaku, tentu saja dia tidak dapat mempercayai… seorang Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya?! Uchiha?! "Ap-Sasuke?!" Naruto kemudian kembali sadar dan melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian mengaktifkan sharingannya. Naruto yang memandang mata Sasuke langsung pingsan seketika, entah dia memakai jurus apa. "Selamat malam, dobe-ku." ucap Sasuke kemudian menghilang di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"…to.. Naruto.. Naruto bangun!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Uhmn.. Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto begitu terbangun.

"Kau tidur disini lagi ya? Dasar, kenapa kau tidak pernah betah tidur di apartemenmu sih? Kalau terus begini kau bisa sakit." ucap Sakura menasihatinya.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir. _'Kejadian semalam… memang mimpi ya?'_ pikir Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Naruto.. kau ini ceroboh sekali sih!" omel Sakura. "Kalau ini hilang bagaimana? Ini 'kan sangat mahal dan berharga," ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Naruto melihat barang yang dipegang Sakura, kalung Kristal yang berharga, yang diberikan hokage kelima untuknya. "Aku menemukannya di pinggir atap, kelihatannya terjatuh. Kau ini habis apa sih?"

"Ti-dak.." ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi sambil mengambil kalung Kristal itu dari tangan Sakura. _'Bukan mimpi?'_ pikirnya lagi. "Tidak… tidak apa-apa." ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lalu mengalungkan kalung itu di lehernya. "Yosh! Sakura! Hari sudah siang! Lebih baik kita makan yuk! Traktir aku ramen!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Dimana rasa sopan santunmu terhadap wanita heh? Yang harusnya mentraktir itu laki-laki tahu!" omel Sakura kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai.. Sakura-chan." Keluh Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Matanya kemudian menatap ke arah langit, dia kemudian tersenyum tulus dari hatinya. _'Kapan kau rindu lagi padaku teme? Kau bilang kepadaku 'kan? Semalam?'_ pikir Naruto. "Andaikan rindu setiap hari!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa? Tadi kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Hanya dibalas dengan cengiran riang yang khas, dari seorang tokoh yang ceria ini.

-o-0-o-

"Kenapa semalam aku bilang begitu ya?" ucap seseorang dengan rambut hitamnya yang modelnya menyerupai pantat bebek.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Aku menunggu dimana hari itu tiba. _

_Hari dimana kau rindu kepadaku. _

_Karena kau telah mengatakannya. _

_"Jika aku rindu kepadamu, aku pasti akan langsung pergi… menemuimu" _

_Kapan?_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

~END~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Gedubragh! Bukannya ngelanjutin fic untuk Fujoshi day.. malah buat kayak gini! O.o *ngegetok diri sendiri*

Udah lama gak bikin fic di fandom Naruto… :d

Sudahlah.. ini fic terakhir di fandom Naruto~ (mungkin)

Huaa! Rikuesan.. challenge.. hutang chapter! Gyaa! Banyak banget fic yang belum terselesaikan! *stress mode: on*

Udah lama Lu-chan gak balik ke fandom ini. Terakhir SasuNaru's day yah? Sudahlah~

Ja Ne minna! Kalau Lu-chan lagi ada mood bikin.. pasti kita bertemu lagi di fandom ini..

Fic Lu-chan yang 'Live in Dormitory' sepertinya akan diDISCONTINUED… soalnya.. hoho.. bingung chap selanjutnya…


End file.
